


Second Chances

by Partyintheimpala (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 2013, AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Bottom Dean, Destiel - Freeform, Graphic Sex, I Tried, M/M, Mild Language, Previous Relationship, Second Chances, Top Castiel, Underage Drinking, homophpbia, mary is alive, not sure where this is going, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-28 03:02:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Partyintheimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean breaks up with Castiel freshman year he immediately regrets it. Will this old flame ignite again?</p><p>Wow that's cheesy. Anyway, I don't know where this is going. But I hope it's somewhere good!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based on the songs  
> "I Won't Give Up" by Jason Mraz  
> and  
> "Stomach Tied In Knots" by Sleeping With Sirens
> 
> I highly recommend those songs to accompany this fic.

 As Dean lays in bed, he dreams about the only thing he regrets. The only thing he would want to go back in time for. The only thing he would want to change. He remembers it vividly. 

 

 

His reasons were stupid. Idiotic. They could've been happy.

 

 

 

\--

 

 

 

"Cas listen, it's not that I don't like you. I just don't think we should be together right now."

 

"But Dean, it's been 4 months. I don't understand. What went wrong?"

 

"Nothing, but if anyone finds out we're dead."

 

"We don't have to tell anyone-"

 

"Listen. I just don't want to be with you. Let it go! I'm not gay like you!"

 

\--

 

 

 

He remembers how Cas just left. Didn't even get his stuff. It was supposed to go smoothly. He was supposed to sleep over. They'd laugh the whole thing off. But Dean fucked up. 

 

The days after it happened he didn't have any word from Cas. Cas avoided him in school. And Dean couldn't blame him. 

 

But then it really sunk in. They started talking less and less. Hang out on rare occasions. And soon. They didn't even talk. Castiel was his best friend. And he lost him. And he never apologized for what he said.

 

His dad noticed and asked what happened. Dean said they got into a fight. But they didn't. They broke up and Dean permanently changed their relationship. Cas was more reserved, less open, he wasn't trusting. He never confided in Dean again. And physical contact of any kind was out of the question.

 

Dean knows if he worded it right, it would've been okay. And his best friend would still be his best friend.

 

 

 

It's been 2 years. And unlike Dean, Castiel has moved on. He came out, and he had boyfriends. Dean had girlfriends. But nothing over a month. Castiel was doing fine. And Dean was still dreaming of the past.

 

It's the end of the school year. 5 days until summer. Dean can't wait. But at the same time, he's letting go of everything. Graduation. It also means he'll never see the boy he fell for ever again. 

 

 

 

He gets out of bed and goes to school. It's that time of the year where no one really needs to be there. Finals are over and teachers don't give a shit. The whole senior class is outside and he spots Cas. He's alone sitting under a tree. When he gains enough courage he goes over to him and attempts talking.

 

 

 

"Are you alone?"

 

_What the fuck was that. Why can't I talk to him. Shit._

 

  
_"_ Um, yeah. Hello Dean."

 

"Hey Castiel."

 

_That's better. Sound normal._

 

  
_"_ Not to be rude, but why are you, talking to me?"

 

_Because I miss you. And I love you. And 15 year old me is an idiot. And I want to go out with you again._

 

  
_"_ Dude we use to be best friends. What happened?"

 

Castiel goes cold. He looks at Dean straight in the eyes.

 

"You know what happened. And if you've come to ridicule me about it I don't want to hear it."

 

Dean swallows hard and tries to stay calm.

 

"I-I uh, nevermind. I'll see you around." 

 

Cas nods and looks down at the book he was reading. But Dean comes back. And in a moment of insane courage he lets it all out to Cas.

 

 

 

"Listen dude, I didn't mean to break up with you. It came out wrong. I-I was an idiot. I'm so sorry. What I said, it was unnecessary and mean. Cas, I-I like you a lot. And, and, I've been wanting to tell you sorry forever. So, I'm sorry."

 

 

 

Castiel does the opposite of what Dean had hoped he'd do.

 

 

 

"You think you can say all this shit now? Dean. We broke up 2 years ago. We went out for 4 months and suddenly you break it off. And make me feel like shit in the process. If you said sorry after it happened. We could've worked out. I swear. But you didn't."

 

 

 

"Cas, please. Can we be friends at least?"

 

 

 

"My name is Castiel." And with that, he gets up and walks away. Dean is left alone. 

 

  
_I knew I should've just ignored it. Should've ignored him. Kept it to myself_ _._  


He curses to himself and just wants to go home. He wants to be alone. He wants Cas. He ends up leaving. He gets in his car and drives home. Tells his mom he's sick. He goes up to his room and just lays there. For a while at least, then he decides he doesn't want to be on bad terms with Castiel. After about an hour he has written a formal apology. It's in a text, but whatever.

 

  
**Dear Castiel, I hope you have the same number. Or else someone is going to get a very long text. Remember when you slept over and I asked you out? How I was so scared and nervous. But when you looked at me, that all went away. I knew I wanted to be with you. I knew it. When I broke up with you, it was supposed to go smoothly. I just wanted to figure things out in myself. But, I didn't say that. I said I didn't want to b** **e with you and that I wasn't gay. Castiel, I'm so deeply sorry for doing that to you. Putting you through that, being so abrupt, and stupid. I honestly regret it everyday. Whenever I see you with another man I get sick Castiel. I wish it was me, every time. Like how we used to be. Or even when we were friends. You'd come over and we'd go to the forest. Just walk. And talk. You came out to me first Castiel. We kissed that day. And now I'm sounding way too sensitive. I'm just trying to say I miss you. And if you'll have me I'd** **like a second chance. -Dean**  


He hits send and waits. And waits. And waits. For what feels like hours. But ends up being only 7 minutes.

 

**Thank you for apologizing. I'll have to think about your offer. Coffeetomorrow morning? Starbucks 7am?**

**-Castiel**

**Sounds good. See you then. -Dean**

**Call me Cas. No one calls me that. I'm sorry about earlier. -Castiel**

**Me too. -Dean**

He feels like he's going to have a heart attack. Why did Cas just agree to talk to him. They had history, yeah, but maybe he had feelings for Dean too.


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel puts his phone away and smiles to himself. He is proud of himself. A year ago he never would've been able to face Dean. After they broke up, Cas felt abandoned. They were best friends, then it happened and they just stopped. It was weird. He's seen Dean around yeah, but they haven't interacted in a while. So coffee sounded good.

 

But he still had no idea about what to do. Dean broke up with him, what's to stop him this time? Last time it really messed Cas up for a while. What will happen this time if they get back together? He sits idly in class. They're having free time and a movie is playing. His ex, but now close friend, Balthazar comes over and sits with him. They dated for like a week but realized they were more suitable to be friends. They definitely weren't eachothers types.

 

"Why do we even have to be here? I could be at home watching a good movie."

He sits down in a chair and slumps back. Cas chuckles and fiddles with his phone.

"I don't even know man. But it blows."

"Anything up with you?"

"I'm going to coffee with Dean Winchester tomorrow."

"Smooth move man! Wait. Didn't you guys break up in like 8th grade?"

"9th grade, but yeah."

"Then why are you-"

"Shut up, the guy used to be my best friend. And he seems sincerely sorry about it. I know him, it took a lot for him to talk about his feelings."

"Where is he? I saw him earlier and now he's gone."

"I dunno."

"Well shit, I wanted to tell him that if he hurts you I'll make his life hell."

"We aren't even together, I don't know yet, I'm debating it."

"He's hot as hell. If that's a factor."

"Yeah I know. Girls are always swooning."

Castiel makes a face imitating a girl and it makes Balthazar laugh.

"Well what are you debating?"

The teacher says to quiet down so Balthazar whispers.

"What are you debating?"

He repeats. Castiel whispers too.

"Well, he broke up with me. Out of nowhere too. What if that happens again?"

"True, but until he broke up was it good?"

"Great, actually."

Castiel ponders this. He's never thought about it like that. Dean was the first person he came out to, his first kiss, his first boyfriend, his first sexual experience. Even if it was just making out and rutting against eachother. Basically his first everything. He came out to his parents and immediately told Dean. Dean was like his everything.

"Then what's holding you back Castiel? We're young dude, we've got a lot of chances to fuck up. Say it does go south. You have me this time around. I'll beat his ass."

Cas laughs.

"Thank you."

The bell rings and they walk to their next class. They stay together and push their way through the rest of the highschoolers. Once they get to their next class they sit together again.

"You think he's a bottom?"

"What?"

"You heard me? Are you going to get some of that?"

"Jesus dude, I'm not thinking of that right now."

"Well I know you alternate so-"

"Please, don't say that in public."

"Why not?"

"I don't want the whole world to know my preferences."

 

The rest of the school day is pretty quick. He mostly just avoids everyone that isn't his friend. He doesn't get bullied much. His school is pretty tolerant. But he doesn't want anything to happen. When he gets home his mom is reading in the living room.

 

"Hey mom!"

"Hi honey! Gabriel is coming for a visit tomorrow, he's going to stay for a week."

"Alright. I'll be upstairs if you need me."

 

Cas and his mom are close. His dad left as a kid, but he was probably better off. He's not very close with Gabriel though. Never has been. He went off to college 2 years ago and visits every few months. But they don't talk much.

 

He goes upstairs and sets his stuff down on the floor. He flops into bed and continues to think about Dean. Dean has had girlfriends, and Cas has had boyfriends. And they all have ended. None were too bad, Cas likes to stay friends, or at least not be on bad terms when he breaks up with someone. He's had sex too, it wasn't serious, but he's topped and bottomed. He doesn't favor one or the other.

Back to Dean.

He wants him for sure. But he doesn't know if he can do that again. The whole thing leaves a bad taste in his mouth, but maybe that means they should try again.

 

He groans and then decides to go sit with his mom. He's bored and that's better than being alone.

 

\--

 

When Dean wakes up the next morning, he immediately gets up and gets dressed.  Leaves the house and head to the town's starbucks. He early and he knows that. So when he goes in to find Cas already there he smiles. He gets a coffee and sits with the dark haired boy.

 

"Hey."

"Oh, hello Dean."

"So how have you been?" Dean starts awkwardly.

"I've been good. You?"

"Good, good. Um-"

"Before we broke up," Cas starts.

"Did you enjoy the relationship?"

"Yeah, of course. It was my longest lasting relationship. We had some really good times."

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking."

"Cas, listen, if you're scared I'm going to hurt you again, I completely understand your hesitation."

"Thanks."

Dean smiles at him and Cas feels like a child. He blushes and looks away.

"You um, you know that if we get back together, we won't have sex immediately right?"

"Dude, that's not what I'm thinking about."

They chuckle and Dean looks up at Cas. Green eyes sparkling in the morning light. Cas looks back at him and they both get lost in eachothers eyes. They just stare. Like they've been holding back for a long time. Cas looks away first and they get pulled back to reality.

"I want to be with you."

Cas blurts out.

"O-okay, you sure?"

"Yeah, of course."

Dean smiles, but has no idea what to do. He has a boyfriend. But, he's not sure what to do. And neither does Cas. Dean breaks the silence.

"Are you free tonight? We could go to dinner or something"

"Sounds good."

"How's your mom?"

"She's good."

"Gabriel?"

"He's actually coming home for a little. Summer break and all. How's Sam?"

"Cool. Sam is fine, already getting college letters."

"What about you? College wise?"

"I don't know, I have no idea what I want to do."

"Yeah me neither. I haven't applied anywhere yet. I was thinking about traveling."

"Hey me too! I've always wanted to go across the country, maybe Europe."

"That would be really fun, buy a van, just travel. Meet people. That's pretty much ideal."

They chat like this for a while until they have to go to school. When they stand Dean gently kisses Castiel's cheek.

"See you tonight Cas. You live in the same place right?"

Cas is still in shock that Dean kissed him.

"Y-yeah."

"Okay cool, I'll pick you up at 6. Is that okay?"

"That's perfect."

Dean smiles from ear to ear as they walk out. Once Cas gets back in his car he gets a text.

 

I hope you have a great day babe. See you tonight. -Dean

 

Now Cas remembers. Dean is a spectacular boyfriend. Attentive, protective to a good extent, supportive, and really just super sweet. Cas smiles and reads the text over and over.

Thanks Dean, don't be late. -Castiel

 

Dean smiles and then drives to school. They arrive at about the same times but they go and hang out with different friends. Well, Dean hangs out with Sam and Benny.

"How'd it go?" Sam asks.

"What do you mean?"

"With Castiel."

Dean pauses, he hasn't even told Sam about Cas. How did he know? He only told Benny. God dammit.

 

"Why'd you tell him?" He asks Benny.

"He needed to know!"

Dean punches him playfully and turns to Sam.

"You're not going to tell dad or mom right?"

"Course not, but you need to be less obvious."

"What do you mean obvious?"

"Dean, you're glancing over at him every time one of us says his name. Now tell us how it went!"

"We're together."

"Awesome dude!"

Benny pats his back and Dean looks down as he smiles. He already told Sam he likes dudes and at first he was weirded out but he got over it. He just didn't know he likes Cas.

"You're going to have to tell our parents though Dean. At some point. You're 18 now. They gotta know."

"Yeah yeah, I'm just worried about dad."

"I would be too." Benny says with a chuckle.

"It'll be fine, he'll probably just freak out."

"That's what I'm worried about."

He bell rings and they all go to their classes. Dean helps his art teacher pack up supplies.

"So Dean, what are you doing this summer?"

"Not sure yet. Probably get a job."

He says as he organizes colored pencils.

"Sounds like a good idea."

The rest of the class is just fooling around. He's finishing sorting things when his boyfriend walks in. Cas goes to the teacher and asks her for something. As he waits they just gaze at eachother. But the moment is short lived when Cas gets what he came for and leaves.

School goes by quickly. And soon enough he's driving home with Sam.

"How was your day Sammy?"

"Fine. Why do you looks so nervous?"

"Takin Cas out tonight."

"Tonight?! You move fast."

"Shut up."

"What's your cover going to be?"

"That I'm going to a movie with a friend."

"Sounds convincing."

"Yeah, hopefully they don't want details."

They pull into the driveway and go inside.

"Mom, we're home!" Sam yells.

"Hello boys!" They hear their mom call back. Dean walks into the living room to find her on the couch.

"Hey, I'm going to a movie tonight with a friend."

"A girlfriend?" Mary asks with a smile.

"No, he's a guy." Dean chuckles. He technically didn't lie.

"Alright, be home before 11."

"Yep." Dean goes upstairs to his room and takes a nap. He was up all last night  worrying about having coffee with Cas. So he's very tired. He sets an alarm for 5 and immediately falls asleep.

 

\--

 

When Castiel gets home from school his brother Gabriel is there.

"Hey brother."

Gabriel says as he hugs Cas.

"Hi." Castiel hugs back.

They break the embrace and Make sure their mom saw them hugging. They get along in front of her. But in private they never touch. Cas tells his mom he's going out at 6 and then he goes up to his room and chooses what he's going to wear.

He ends up putting on converse, brown corduroy pants and a grey v-neck. He fixes his hair and then waits. Yeah it's only 3:30, but he knows Gabriel will figure out what's going on. He decides to read to pass the time.

 

\--

 

Dean wakes up to his phone alarm going off. He gets up and rinses his face. He changes his shirt and puts on a green plaid one with a white undershirt and his usual jeans. When he goes downstairs his family all looks at him like he's a different person.

"Who's the lucky lady?"

His dad asks.

"No one, I'm just going to a movie with Cas."

"You didn't say you were hanging out with Castiel again. You guys used to hang out all the time!"

His mom says from the kitchen. Sam keeps his mouth shut about the whole dating Cas thing and his parents go blissfully unaware. He leaves around 5:45 and heads to Castiel's house.

When he gets there he sees Gabriel's car in the driveway.

He hesitantly goes up to the door and knocks. Cas' mom answers and looks shocked to see him.

"Are you here for Castiel?"

She asks politely. Upon hearing his name Castiel goes over to the door.

"Ready to go?"

Dean asks.

"Yep."

Dean walks in front of Cas on the way to the car and can't help but check him out. Cas smiles to himself on how toned Dean looks even in baggy clothes. He realizes he's staring and finally breaks away his gaze. He doesn't know how long he's going to stay abstinent with Dean. They get in the car and start to drive.

"Where do you want to go?"

Dean asks as he looks over at Cas nervously. 

"I don't know."

"Well, I have an idea."

They pull up to a small diner and they get take out, for whatever reason Cas does not know. Then they drive, and suddenly Cas knows what's goin on.

"You sentimental son of a bitch."

Cas says teasingly. It's the forest they played in as kids.

"Well, back to the beginning or whatever."

They both know where they're going as they enter the forest, they know it like the back of their hand. They each carry their food until they get to a small pond, it has lots of tree stumps but Dean brought a blanket so they can sit together. They start to eat and chat.

"Remember when we brought Sam here for the first time and he freaked out and we had to go back home?"

They laugh.

"Remember when your dad found us here just sleeping on the ground."

Dean laughs.

"Oh god yes, I was in so much trouble for staying out late."

"Remember when we went fishing and the fish you had on tugged and you fell into the mud?"

"Dude I smelled for a week."

They both laugh and since neither of them are chewing anything Dean leans in slowly. Once Cas realizes what's going on he does the same. Until their soft lips meet. They both close their eyes and scoot closer to eachother. Dean holds Castiel's face gently as their lips move perfectly together. 

 

It's like riding a bike, kissing Dean. Like he knows exactly everything to do with him. Like it's ingrained in his mind. It's lovely. They kiss for a while until they both need to breathe. When they break apart they just stare at eachother. Breathing heavily, waiting for the other to react. Soon enough Cas does. He pushes Dean back and gently lays on top of him. They start to kiss again. But this time it's even more spectacular. Dean's hands on Cas' back, Cas' fingers running through Dean's hair. It's all so good. Like this is what it's meant to be.

When they have to breathe again, they both chuckle.

"This morning, I thought you hated me."

"Well I don't Dean."

"I missed you."

"I missed you too."

Dean smiles and holds his boyfriend.

"Good first date?"

"Yeah, definitely."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Sorry if this is all over the place. I'm just writing it as it comes to mind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took me so long! I'll be updating this almost daily now.
> 
> Warning for some mature themes such as sexual content and drinking.

After making out and talking for a while, Dean reluctantly takes Cas home. It's around 10 now so he has to hurry home. He walks Castiel to his door and they kiss quickly before Castiel says goodbye.

He drives home happily. Until he walks in. Sam and his dad fighting, it's serious and Dean immediatly jumps in. He attempts to break it up to no avail. Their dad is drunk, which isn't too common. He's not getting off of Sam and Dean is so confused as to what to do. His mom is crying in the kitchen and it's all so much. He eventually prys them apart and tells Sam to go upstairs.  Sam runs up to Dean's room while Dean takes care of their dad.

 

"Fucking run you coward!"

 

"Dad! Stop it!"

 

"No... He-he won't follow directions. And now he won't fight me."

 

"He's your son, you aren't supposed to fight!"

 

"He said I was drunk. I'm not. Drunk."

 

Dean drags his father to the bathroom and removes his phone and keys from his pockets before tuning the shower on him. This only wakes him up a little. But enough to realize what a dick he was being. 

 

"Go to bed dad."

 

They stare at eachother and then John trudges upstairs. Dean immediately goes and comforts his mom. He gives her a hug and kisses her cheek.

 

"It's okay mom. He's just under a lot of pressure at work."

 

"I-I know."

 

"I love you. And dad does too."

 

"I love you too honey."

 

She starts to get her breath back and once Dean thinks she's okay he goes up to his room with a bag of ice. When he gets into his room he finds Sam sitting and looking really pissed.

 

"Why is it always me?"

 

He asks as Dean sits next to him and starts to clean him up. His lip is bleeding and his forehead has a cut. Other ten that he's okay.

 

"I don't know man. He just, he doesn't mean the things he says when he's drunk."

 

"Yes he does Dean."

 

"No, he's just, he's been having a tough time."

 

He gives Sam the ice and sighs.

 

"Whatever you say Dean. He never beats you up. What is this, the third time?"

 

"Yeah."

 

Sam shakes his head and leaves Dean's room. One night. One night when Dean has a good time.  Oh well. He gets into pajamas and lays in bed. Soon he gets a text from Cas and he smiles.

 

 

 

Gabriel is a dick. -Castiel

 

You're telling me? -Dean

 

Well, he usually just cracks a few gay jokes but he's on a roll tonight. -Castiel

 

That sucks babe, sorry to hear that. -Dean

 

What's up with you? -Castiel

 

Nothin much, my dad got drunk and beat up Sam. I had to fix everything. -Dean

 

Omg is Sam okay? -Castiel

 

Yeah he's okay, it's just annoying. -Dean

 

Yeah I'd bet. -Castiel

 

 See you tomorrow. I'm going to try and get some shut eye. Have fun with Gabe. -Dean

 

Thanks. Goodnight. -Castiel

 

 

 

Dean puts down his phone and lays on his side. He falls asleep eventually and hopes his dad isn't too bad tomorrow.

 

 

 

\--

 

 

 

Castiel sits in the living room as Gabriel talks about himself. 

 

"I was going to play football this year but the coach is gay, and I'm uncomfortable with that."

 

"Don't worry no one is after you."

 

Cas says under his breath. Gabriel is too  concerned about himself to notice. Their mom usually just nods and agrees. Looking over at Cas apologetically once in a while. They don't know how Gabriel got so homophobic. Cas was gay and their mom was completely fine with it. Ever since Castiel came out Gabriel has been distant from him. If they went out to dinner or something he'd act like they weren't related. Like he didn't know Cas. It was annoying but Cas never says anything.

 

 

 

"I hate changing in the locker rooms with my team for basketball, I always have to go in a stall."

 

"Gabe can you stop being a homophobic douche bag?"

 

"What did you say little brother?"

 

Gabriel stands up and so does Cas. They slowly start to walk towards eachother and their mom tells them to sit down, but neither of them does.

 

"I said to stop being a homophobic douche bag."

 

"Why? Am I hurting your feelings?"

 

Castiel laughs just to get a rise out of his brother.

 

"No, you're just making yourself look like an idiot."

 

"Boys!"

 

Their mother yells. But they ignore her and continue to get closer.

 

"Why? I don't want a fag looking at me. It's not right."

 

"Oh but you can do it to girls?"

 

Gabriel gets taken aback and Castiel continues.

 

"Stop acting like every gay person wants you. You're not some big shot. Stop being such a jerk man. This is like the 8th time tonight that you've mentioned being uncomfortable with gay guys. I got the hint dude."

 

Castiel feels accomplished for standing up to his brother, he glances over at his mother and gives her an apologetic nod and then goes upstairs to his room. He sits on the bed and contemplates going back down there. He decides against it and takes off his clothes, leaving himself just on his boxers. He gets in bed and tries to sleep. 

 

The only thing that floods his mind is Dean. The way he talks, the way he sounds, how he likes to hold Castiel's hip when they kiss, how he looks at Castiel. Dean said he's been crushing on Cas for a while. For some reason that  makes Castiel feel good. Knowing Dean has wanted him for a while. He thinks of how great it felt kissing him. How soft his lips were, how polite and non forceful he was. Before he knows it Castiel has fallen blissfully asleep, dreaming of his new boyfriend.

 

 

 

He wakes up to hear a tapping at his window. He rolls out of bed to see what the noise is. When he looks out he sees nothing, but when he looks down he sees Dean bent over to pick up another rock. Castiel giggles and opens his window. When Dean looks up, he sees his almost naked boyfriend at his window. He tries not to stare, and fails a bit when his eyes trail down. Stupid teenage hormones.

 

"Throwing rocks at my window Romeo?"

 

Dean laughs and blushes.

 

"Yeah, get dressed, I'm gunna take you to school."

 

"And if I say no?"

 

"I'll regret waking up early."

 

They both laugh and Castiel slips on a rove quickly before going downstairs and letting Dean in. They go up to Cas' room and he starts to get dressed.

 

"I can look away if-"

 

"I don't care of you look."

 

Cas says with a smile. He takes off the robe and Dean can barely contain himself. Cas is turned away from him and his body is perfect. Well toned, not too muscular, but he can hold his own. Dean realizes he's staring and attempts to stop to no avail. His eyes always drag back to the dark haired boy.

 

When Castiel turns around and looks at Dean he can't take it. To stands up and quickly walks to Castiel. Grabs his hips and pulls him into a firm kiss. He attempts to keep it PG but Castiel is only in boxers and well, c'mon. Soon they're really going at it. Castiel running his fingers through Dean's hair, Dean slipping his thumbs under Castiel's waistband. 

 

"Cas..."

 

Dean says before gently kissing down Castiel's neck, making him hum with pleasure. Dean pauses for a second, Cas said he didn't want to have sex for a while. He draws away and looks Cas in the eyes, both of them breathing heavily.

 

"I thought you said-"

 

"I didn't mean it. Would you look at yourself, how could I resist."

 

Castiel smiles and they go back to kissing. But this time Dean is more sure of himself. Before he was worried Castiel wasn't consenting, now, he knows he is. He is taken by surprise when Cas gently places his hands on his ass. Then it dawns on him. Who does what in their relationship? Castiel senses that Dean is weary and pulls him closer. He kisses his neck as he talks.

"Whatever you're comfortable with babe, I don't mind either way."

Dean smiles in relief, but feels like Castiel should top, he knows what he's doing. And Dean doesn't. He gets the gist, but not in detail.

"Thanks Cas."

He says in his usual gravely tone. He relaxes into their kissing again and then feels Castiel's hard on. Pressed against his own. He slightly moans at the thought and starts to move them toward the bed. Castiel suddenly pulls away and throws on his robe.

"Go sit on my bed."

He says as a whisper.

"What?"

"Just do it!"

Just as Dean sits Gabriel bursts in. He looks like he's going to throw up.

"Oh god, Castiel. Would you two shut the hell up. I was hoping you were alone, but no, you have your boyfriend with you, and you're not dressed."

"Get out Gabe, I'm just getting ready for school, Dean is taking me today and I didn't want him to be out in that heat."

"Sure."

Gabriel then walks over to Cas and whispers something to him angrily before slapping him upside the head and leaving. Dean has the urge to push him down the stairs. He stands and is about to go after him but Cas stops him.

"It's not worth it."

"I don't like him treating you like shit."

"I know Dean, but we can't do anything about it."

"I can smash his face in."

Castiel just looks at Dean and he calms down.

"I'm sorry Cas."

"I know."

They kiss and then Castiel actually gets dressed. Once he's dressed they leave the house.

"Why are you taking me to shool today?"

"It's the class picnic remember?"

"Oh. I've never gone."

Dean pauses.

"We don't have to go, if you, don't want-"

"No, it sounds fun. Let's go."

Dean smiles as they walk to his car.

"So I'm assuming we're going as friends."

Castiel says as he puts on his seatbelt.

"No. You're my boyfriend, **my** boyfriend. I want people to know to keep their paws off."

Cas laughs and kisses Dean's cheek.

"Cool."

They drive to a park and when they get out of the car the football team all rushes over. They all say hello to Dean and pat him on the back. Castiel isn't used to this. He's used to skating under the radar. Not going to any school activities. But if Dean is into this stuff, he can compromise. 

As Castiel is walking over to Dean he realizes he's telling them that he's his boyfriend. He says it and them goes on to say not to look at him differently. And, surprisingly, they all agree. Even some congratulations. He holds Castiel's hand and smiles.

"I was scared they were going to be pissed. I thought they were just meat heads."

Dean chuckles.

"Course they are, but, I've known them a while, and they know me. I don't take bull shit and I'm not going to be acting differently."

"I'm glad it went so well."

"Me too."

Dean squeezes his boyfriend's hand excitedly as they head over to a pavilion. There's a bunch of teachers and the whole senior class. Including Balthazar and Benny.  When each of them spots their friend they head over.

"Are you out then mate?"

Balthazar asks as he stands next to Cas.

"To the school, yeah I guess."

Dean replies with a glance towards Cas.

"The name is Balthazar. Cassy here is my bestfriend."

"Dean, Winchester." Dean shakes Balthazar's hand just as Benny walks over. 

"Having formal introductions then are we?"

He says as he pats Dean's shoulder.

"This is Benny. He's like a brother to me."

Cas nods towards Benny and Benny smiles.

"Well, why don't we go now while everyone is preoccupied." 

Benny says with a clap of his hands.

"Where are we going?"

"You didn't think I was going to drag you to this thing and make you hang out with the football team did you Cas?"

Castiel looks confused as they start walking towards the car.

"Hey Balthazar, why don't you come with."

Dean says politely.

"Anything to get out of here." 

He jogs to catch up and soon they're all in the impala. Benny and Balthazar in the back and Cas and Dean in the front.

"So where are you taking us?"

Castiel asks as they start to drive.

"Bowling."

Dean says with a smile. Balthazar's eyes widen. 

"Are you serious?"

"Deadly."

Benny replies. He and Dean laugh but Cas and Balthazar are still very confused.

"My uncle, he runs a bowling alley. It's free, so are the drinks. Benny and I here, made up a drinking game a while back. It's a lot of fun. And since the alley is closed today, Bobby is letting us in. We'll have the place to ourselves."

Balthazar is suddenly on board with this plan but Cas is weary.

"We're going to get drunk?"

"Yeah, is that not okay?"

Dean goes into panic mode, he thought Cas drank.

"No, just, how am I going to hide it from my mom."

"Sunglasses and acting sick."

Balthazar says and Benny laughs.

"We don't have to if you don't want to."

Dean says worried. He doesn't want to be a dick that peer pressured his boyfriend into drinking.

"I want to, just, get me home before 5."

"Definitely."

Dean smiles and then they both lean in and kiss. Benny and Balthazar make gagging noises.

"Shut the hell up."

They all laugh and within 20 minutes they get to the alley. 

"Why does your uncle let you drink?"

Balthazar asks as Dean unlocks the doors an they all file in.

"He knows I only do it once in a while, he doesn't want me getting arrested for getting it illegally."

"Isn't Cassy illegal? You're 18."

"Yeah, I'm such a pedophile."

Dean chuckles and turns on the lights and lights up a few alleys.

"His birthday is in a month, then he won't be illegal."

Dean says looking over at Castiel for confirmation. Cas smiles, Dean remembered his birthday. He nods over at Dean and then grabs a bowling ball.

"So what's the game?"

"Every 2 pins you knock over is a swig of beer. Strike is a shot, every strike you get in a row is another shot."

Benny explains as he enters their names and Dean grabs beers and the tequila. Once everything is set up they start. Dean goes first and Cas learns quickly that Dean is amazing at bowling. He gets a strike on the first try and smiles as he takes his shot. When Benny goes he gets a spare and Balthazar knocks over 9 pins. When Cas goes he just gets gutter balls. The cycle continues but when it's Cas' then again Dean walks up to the lane with him. He stands behind him and tells him how to do it. He fixes his stance and kisses his neck before backing up and letting Cas bowl. And this time, he gets 8 pins. Dean yells hurray and then gets yet another strike.

He takes his 3 shots and shakes his head.

As they go on Cas gets better and better. Until the drinks start kicking in. Then Dean starts missing completely, Benny drops the ball, Balthazar throws it down the wrong lane, and Cas trips as he's about to throw the ball. And being drunk makes all of these things fucking hilarious. Soon they finish 3 games and they're completely wasted. They at the arcade games and then all start to wander around the bowling alley. Benny passes out in a lane, Balthazar is singing to himself while sitting on a table, and Cas and Dean are making out  behind the bar.

Dean is holding Castiel's hips and they kiss sloppily. Tongue and teeth, laughing occasionally and generally just having a good time. Dean checks the time and sees it's almost 2. He figures he should stop drinking since he's the driver. He switches to water and when he starts to sober up a little, he realizes Cas is the cutest thing drunk. He laughs at everything and is constantly with Dean. 

When 4 o'clock roles around, Dean is able to drive safely and they all get back in the car. Balthazar's house is the closest, then he drops off Benny, and then Cas.

"I had a really, fun, time."

Castiel slurs out. Dean smiles.

"I'm glad you did. I'll see you tomorrow in biology."

"See ya!"

Castiel yells as he walks into his house. Dean makes sure he makes it inside before driving home. He carefully goes unnoticed and crashes in his bed. He texts Sam and tells him to tell their parents that he doesn't feel good. Then he falls asleep.

 

Castiel goes straight to bed and luckily Gabriel didn't see him. He had a great day. Almost perfect.  Thanks to Dean.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being gone! Here's two chapters as an apology! Smut to come!

"Castiel!"

"Castiel! Wake up!"

 

Cas groggily opens his eyes to see his mother looming over his bed.

 

"You're going to be late for school!"

 

He rubs his eyes and luckily only has a headache from yesterday, but he's starving.

 

"Okay mom, I'll be up in 5 minutes."

 

"I'm going to work, there's breakfast on the table."

 

"Ok, see you later, I love you."

 

"I love you too honey."

 

After about 10 minutes he manages to haul himself out of bed and take a shower. He feels a bit better after he gets dressed and ready for school but he's still hungover. He goes downstairs to find Gabriel already eating. He fixes himself his own plate and sits across from his brother.

 

 

 

"You look terrible."

 

"Thanks."

 

Castiel eats a waffle and tries to ignore his brother.

 

"Are you hungover little brother?"

 

Cas just glances up at him and then back to his food.

 

"You are!"

 

"So what?"

 

"Nothing, nothing. Is that guy you were with yesterday getting you alcohol? He looks 21."

 

"He's 18."

 

Castiel evades the question and takes a sip of coffee.

 

"You still talk to dad?"

 

Castiel asks curiously.

 

"Yeah, every month or so. He asks about you sometimes."

 

"How is he?"

 

"He's good, has a new wife, she's hot."

 

Castiel cringes. His father should never have another wife. After what he did to them.

 

"Kids?"

 

"3 step kids. All boys."

 

Cas chuckles.

 

"Funny how he can just have a new family."

 

"Hey. Don't blame any of what happened to our family on him."

 

Castiel glares at Gabriel. It was all their dad's fault that their family got so fucked up. He cheated on their mom and then left. Not a word. No warning. When it came to paying for child support forget it. And not to mention completely waking out on his kids. Cas' mom went into a depression and they practically lived on the street until she found a job. Cas was 12. That shouldn't happen to a 12 year old. So when he hears about how his dad asks about him or tries to call him, he knows it's all bull shit. He doesn't understand how Gabriel can stand the guy. Castiel finishes eating and stands up.

 

"I'll see you later."

 

He leaves the house and drives to school. When he arrives he sees Dean leaning on the hood of the impala, aviator sunglasses on, Balthazar and Benny with him. Castiel walks over to them and looks at each of them to see the damage.

 

Balthazar doesn't look that bad, just tired. But Benny looks like he got hit by a train. He looks exhausted and completely out of it. He can't tell about Dean because he's wearing sunglasses.

 

"Ah Cassy. I see you held up pretty well."

 

Balthazar remarks.

 

"Yeah, I have a little headache but nothing major."

 

"Lucky bastard."

 

Benny says with half a smile. Dean takes off his sunglasses and Cas almost laughs. He looks completely normal. Nothing different. Looking as attractive as ever.

 

"Wow Dean. Why aren't you in shambles?"

 

Balthazar says.

 

"It's called a hot bath."

 

Dean and Castiel smile at eachother briefly. Castiel really wants to kiss him but then the bell rings and everyone shuffles inside of the school. Off to their first hours. Dean gets swept away with his other friends and Cas goes to Math class. 

 

School goes by smoothly, he likes it especially when Dean comes to his locker and kisses him. It was unexpected, but great.

 

Once school is over Dean meets Cas at his car.

 

"How was your day?" 

 

Castiel asks as he unlocks his car.

 

"Good. I'm going out with the team later."

 

"Cool, well have fun."

 

They kiss quickly and Cas blushes as he gets in his car.

 

"See you tomorrow."

 

Dean waves and Castiel nods. When he leaves the parking lot he heads home. Hoping Gabriel didn't rat him out.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

Dean walks back to his car, Sam is already inside, angry that they had to wait.

 

"Why are you so lovey dovey?"

 

Sam says teasingly.

 

"I'm not."

 

"Dude you just waited leaning against that guys car."

 

"So what? He's my boyfriend."

 

Sam rolls his eyes and looks out the window.

 

"Can we go?"

 

"Yeah yeah."

 

 

 

They drive home with Sam being upset by everything. 

 

"What's up with you?"

 

Dean asks his younger brother.

 

"Nothing."

 

"Stop it. Tell me."

 

"No you'll laugh."

 

Dean just looks at him until he gives in.

 

"Fine. I'm upset that the last day of school is tomorrow."

 

Dean almost laughs but contains himself.

 

"C'mon. Why?"

 

Dean says.

 

"No school means I'm going to be home  all the time. My friends are all going to camp and-"

 

"Why can't you go to camp?"

 

Sam stops.

 

"Did you ask mom or dad?"

 

Sam shakes his head.

 

"Then why do you think you can't go?"

 

"I just thought since you-"

 

"Me? Don't think just because I didn't go to camp means that you can't. I never wanted to. I had Cas when I was younger."

 

"So you think they'll let me?"

 

"It's worth a shot."

 

Sam smiles and Dean pulls into their driveway. They go inside the house and Dean changes his clothes. There's a party tonight it's the last one of the year.  Benny is picking him up at 6 so he has to be ready by then. When he comes down from his room he hears Sam talking to their mom about going to camp. 

 

 

 

A few hours pass and Benny arrives. Dean grabs his phone and tells his mom goodbye. He gets in the car with Benny and they drive off. They get to the house with the party and go in. It's just the football team when they arrive but they know that soon there will be more people. Sure enough when 8 o'clock rolls around the house is packed. Almost the whole school it's crazy. There's drinking and people are in the pool, girls are in bikinis. Of Dean wasn't with Cas he'd be going to town just like Benny is.

 

Dean is sitting on the kitchen counter when a girl with red hair comes up to him. She's pretty but he sticks to being good and not cheating on Cas. Not that he even wants to.

 

"I'm not really-"

 

"I'm not trying to hook up with you asshole."

 

The girl says. Dean laughs and apologizes.

 

"I'm sorry, what's up?"

 

He says politely to the stranger.

 

"The names Charlie, I'm homeschooled so you probably don't know me."

 

"Nice to meet you. Not to sound rude but, why are you talking to me?"

 

"You're the only guy here who doesn't look like he's picturing every girl naked."

 

Dean laughs.

 

"Yeah well, I'm kind of in a relationship and I don't think looking at other people like that is very nice."

 

Charlie laughs and takes a swig of her beer.

 

"Ahh, so you're just here because?"

 

"I'm on the football team. It's the last party of the year. Figured I'd come and have a good time. Why're you here?"

 

"My friend invited me to come with her. She says I need to get out more."

 

"Why aren't you hanging out with her?"

 

"She went upstairs with some dude about 10 minutes ago."

 

Dean chuckles.

 

"Me too. And he's my ride."

 

"He doesn't happen to be wearing a hat and have a bit of aftershave does he?"

 

"Oh god, your friend isn't wearing a purple tank top is she?"

 

The both look at eachother.

 

"I think-"

 

"Yeah, me too. We're waiting for the same people."

 

"It's a small world."

 

Dean says before he finishes his 4th beer.

 

"Sure is."

 

 

 

He and Charlie talk for a while until Benny and Charlie's friend come back downstairs. It late now, almost 11. Dean knows he should get home before 12. But he's drunk and he's not thinking straight. So instead of telling Benny they should go, he jumps in the pool in his underwear. Starting a chain reaction until half the party has cannonballed into the pool in their underwear. 

 

The rest of the party is a blur. Shots, beer pong, swimming, throwing people into the pool. Until it's 2 am and Benny passes out in the back yard. He was Dean's ride and it's too far to walk so he's forced to call his dad.

 

Completely wasted.

 

 

 

"Dean?!"

 

"H-hellooooo?"

 

"Where the hell are you?"

 

"Uhmmm"

 

He turns to see the address and it's to blurry. He laughs and his dad realizes what's going on.

 

"Are you drunk?"

 

"A little."

 

"Where. Are. You."

 

"That road next to, um, the rec center. Can't miss it. The house is still blasting music."

 

"I'm on my way. Don't do anything stupid."

 

"Of course!"

 

Dean laughs and John hangs up. After about 20 minutes John gets there. Dean gets in the car and they head home.

 

"Don't think you're not in trouble Dean."

 

Dean smiles.

 

"Yeah I know. But it was worth it."

 

John just sighs and continues on the road. 

 

"I don't know why I was so afraid of you."

 

"What?"

 

John asks.

 

"I was scared you'd be mad at me."

 

"Dean what the hell are you talking about?"

 

"I, I like guys dad."

 

Dean says. And the world feels like it stops. Then it's all fast. 

 

"What!"

 

John yells.

 

"No, no you aren't. You're just drunk and confused."

 

"Dad. Stop. I do. I like guys. I just, was always scared to tell you."

 

After that. John goes silent for the rest of the car ride. When they get home they just go inside and he says, "You're going to school tomorrow." And they go upstairs to bed. 

 

Once Dean realizes what he's done he has a panic attack. And in a drunk state he calls his boyfriend. It rings a few times and he starts to worry it's too late. And then he answers.

 

"Dean?"

 

"Hey! Hey! Cas!"

 

"Are you, um, okay?"

 

"I don't know man. I came out to my dad and he just kinda blew it off."

 

"Are you drunk?"

 

"Yes. But that's not the point man."

 

Castiel chuckles but tries to take Dean seriously. 

 

"Okay. Well. Maybe that's why he blew it off."

 

"No, he knew I wasn't joking."

 

"Maybe you jould just tell them tomorrow. You could sleep over at my  house if it goes bad. I'm sorry he was so unresponsive."

 

"Thanks. T-that sounds good."

 

"So, I'll see you tomorrow then?"

 

"Yes."

 

"Okay babe, see ya."

 

"Bye."

 

They hang up and Dean immediately falls asleep. 


	5. Chapter 5

When Dean wakes up it's not by an alarm or his mom. When he wakes up and opens his eyes he sees Castiel in his room. Picking out clothes.

"Dean. Come on. It's the last day of school."

 

"Why're you in my room?"

 

"Good morning to you too sunshine."

 

"I'm serious."

 

"Sam told me you were out cold. He said he didn't want to deal with you. I guess that's my job."

 

"Oh."

 

Dean closes his eyes again and yawns.

 

"10 more minutes."

 

"No, get into the shower."

 

"But-"

 

"We're already late and you smell like booze. C'mon."

 

"I'm so tireddd."

 

"Don't make me force you."

 

"I'd like to see you try."

 

Castiel rolls his eyes.

 

"Get your ass out of bed."

 

Dean ignores him on purpose and just as he hoped Castiel comes over and starts to pull him out of bed. His hands are soft and Dean just wants to stay with him. Hold him. With all his strength Dean pulls Cas into bed with him.

 

"Dean. Come on."

 

Castiel struggles against it but gives in.

 

"Please baby."

 

Dean wraps his tired arms around his boyfriend and holds him close.

 

"Dean, we have to go to school."

 

"I know, but this is more fun."

 

They're laying on their sides facing eachother and Dean gently starts to kiss Castiel. And god did it feel good. He keeps it slow and steady. 

 

_I love you. You mean so much to me, I'm so glad to have you back._

 

Dean thinks to himself, he's not ready to say it outloud, but that's what he feels. He clutches Cas, deepening their kiss. Castiel has his eyes closed tight, he almost feels like this is a dream. It's like sparks fly when he's with Dean. He's so alive and raw. He tastes the slight tinge of alcohol in Dean's kiss but it's not too overpowering. When he breathes he smells Dean's aftershave and also a smell Castiel can't place. It's just, Dean. Oaky, like a forest, like a fall scented candle, but more unique. He feels like he could get high off of it. It send chills down his spine as he moves closer to Dean and puts his hand on his hip.

 

When they break apart they just stare into eachothers eyes. Each breathing heavily, needing to regain their breath. But Castiel soon yearns for that smell, that touch, that feeling Dean gives him. And they're together again. Still just as good, Cas rubs Dean's hip with tiny circles idly as they continue to kiss.

 

When they break apart again and when Castiel looks at Dean this time it's like they're seeing eachother for the first time again. The morning sunlight flooding into the room makes each of them glow.

 

Dean stares at Castiel's deep blue eyes. But Castiel looks away. Dean remembers he has school and let's go of Castiel.

 

"We have to get you cleaned up."

 

Cas says and then clears his throat.

 

"Y-yeah of course."

 

Dean says, becoming uncomfortable at how intimate that was. He swings out of bed and heads to the bathroom with the clothes Cas picked out. Before leaving his room he turns to Castiel.

 

"You can go if you want. I don't want you to be to late."

 

"Yeah, but, I want to stay."

 

Dean nods and heads to the bathroom, but hears Cas follow him. He thinks he might just be getting something but no, he joins him in the bathroom. Dean turns on the water and them turns around to Cas.

 

"Why're you-"

 

"Don't be an idiot."

 

Dean knows what that means. He smirks as they both start to strip. When they're both in just their underwear they look at eachother. As if saying, _are we really doing this,_ and sure enough the underwear comes off. Dean doesn't mean to stare, and he knew Cas was big from seeing him just in boxers but damn, he underestimated the guy.

 

Castiel thought the same thing. He knew Dean wasn't small, but he didn't expect what Dean brought to the table. They both accidentally gawk and then Castiel takes charge. Grabbing Dean and pushing him towards a wall, it's not too hard, but he pushes him against it. Just to see if Dean is more dominant or submissive. And he gets his answer when Dean makes a noise, like a moan mixed with a whimper. He looks at Dean to see him with the expression of wanting.

 

"My mom is downstairs, we have to be quiet."

 

"No one is home Dean, we can do whatever we want."

 

And then they kiss, it's hot and passionate like earlier but so much more, sexy. Castiel decides to take control as they step into the shower. He dominantly slips his tongue into Dean's mouth and Dean moans. Encouraging Castiel to continue. Dean is against the wall, Castiel's back to the water.

 

"I'm a minor remember."

 

Dean groans.

 

"If, you don't to, that's okay with me Cas." 

 

He smiles.

 

"Of course I want to. But let's get you cleaned up." They switch places and Dean turns to wash his hair. Castiel can't help but look at his ass. The way the muscles in his back flex. The adorable freckles peppering his body. His mind wanders and soon he's completely hard. He attempts to hide it but that's kind of hard to do when he's completely naked. When Dean turns around to see his boyfriend kneading his erection his eyes go wide as he feels his own response to the situation.

 

"I could help you with that."

 

Dean says seductively, he nervously drops to his knees and carefully holds Castiel's hips as he starts to take the length into his mouth. He's never done this before, and he realizes he's not doing it right when Castiel stops him. 

 

"Let me show you baby."

 

Dean embarrassedly stands up and they change spots. Immediately he knows what he did wrong. Too much pressure. But Cas, Cas knows what he's doing. His hand gently massages his balls as his mouth works like magic. And that tongue. Oh god. He starts by gently and teasingly licking the head. Causing Dean to clench his teeth and moan, but then he takes the whole erection in his mouth. He feels the head of his cock hit the back of Castiel's throat. It's all hot and tight in all the right ways. Cas bobs his head over and over, Dean does all he can not to thrust into Castiel's mouth. Dean moans loudly and tries to touch Cas as much as he can.

 

Cas stops for a second and Dean realizes it's because he's stroking himself. And god does Dean find that hot. 

 

He moans Castiel's name and gently tugs on his boyfriend's hair. Castiel pulls off and looks up at Dean. 

 

"Trust me. Okay?"

 

Dean nods knowing what he means. He wants this so bad, he didn't used to think this was the thing for him, but now, he just wants Castiel. All of him, inside of him. Cas moves his hand underneath Dean to his hole. Dean is not used to this so he tenses up.

 

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you."

 

Cas gently reassures as he slowly starts to massage around Dean's entrance. Dean shudders and looks down at Castiel. Who is still giving him head as he opens him up.

 

"I'm just going to try one finger okay babe?"

 

"Okay. Be, careful."

 

Dean says worriedly.

 

"I will."

 

Castiel slowly pushes in his pointer finger. And I mean slowly. Dean breathes heavily as Castiel tries to relax him.

 

"Relax Dean. It's okay."

 

Dean nods and lets all the tenseness fall away. Castiel starts to move the finger, in and out as he licks Dean's penis. And Dean can feel the pain. It's just one finger but Dean has never done this. It's not too bad, but it's weird.

 

"You're doing great."

 

Cas assures as he kisses Dean's hip bones. He pushes as far as he can and crooks his finger slightly. And then Dean feels wonderful. He has no idea what Cas did but he wants more. It was so intense. He moans as Castiel does it again. In, out, in, and then he feels it. Castiel's finger inside of him, causing untold pleasure. He almost comes apart. Castiel continues thrusting his finger until he can't take his aching erection anymore.

 

He removes his finger from Dean's hole and Dean whines. It just turns Cas on more and when he stands he feels his erection even more then before. Dean sees Castiel's expression and he knows it. He gently starts to stroke Cas's cock. Now this he knows how to do. He just does what he would like. Not to firm, but still tight. And Castiel obviously loves it, the way he throws his head back and moans Dean's name. 

 

 

 

Cas also starts to stroke Dean. And soon they're both in shambles. Coming into eachothers hands moaning and thrusting into the other's palm. Castiel imagines what actual sex will be like and smiles. He knows Dean is new to the whole gay sex thing, so he's taking it slow. Dean leans his head against Castiel's chest for support and then arms fold around him. He settles into the embrace and smiles.

 

"That was great."

 

He wants to say more but that's all he can come up with.

 

"Yeah, it was. But now time for school." 

 

Dean rolls his eyes and starts to actually wash himself. Taking turns with Castiel until they finish and get out of the shower. They both get dressed and head to school. Smirking at eachother occasionally throughout the day.

 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. I re-wrote this chapter so many times. This is the last chapter. Warning for graphic smut.

When school ends Dean says goodbye to all of his friends. Tomorrow is graduation and it hasn't yet sunk in that he's leaving highschool. For the world unknown. He gets in the impala with Sam and they drive home. When they get there their dad's car is in the driveway. And Dean knows why. They walk in to see both of their parents at the dining room table. Talking in whispers. When they notice the boys they stop.

"Why don't you go on a bikeride Sam."

 

John says more like an order. Sam gets the hell out of there and Dean attempts to go up to his room.

 

"Dean. Where do you think you're going?"

 

He sits across from his parents and prepares himself for the conversation they're about to have.

 

"Do you remember last night?"

 

Mary asks politely.

 

"Yes."

 

"Are you sure?"

 

John says obviously trying to stay calm.

 

"Dad, I like guys. I'm attracted to them. I'm not sure if I'm gay or bisexual, but, I know what I feel."

 

John looks like he's going to scream but Mary gently holds his hand to calm him down.

 

"I didn't raise you to be gay."

 

He says.

 

"It doesn't matter how you raised me. It's not like I chose this."

 

John looks away from Dean.

 

"Dad, I'm not any different now that you know this. Please, don't treat me differently."

 

"Of course sweetie. We love you very much."

 

His mother tries to calm them both down.

 

"Dad, please."

 

He says sincerely. John looks at him for a while.

 

"No, not yet. This is just a phase. You're just saying this because, because you've been hanging out with that Castiel kid. He's gay. It's him."

 

"Stop it dad! Stop blaming Cas! Stop denying what I'm telling you! I'm 18! I know what I like!"

 

"You're just a child!"

 

John yells back.

 

"No I'm not! I'm a fucking adult!"

 

"Oh that's what you think! You're not gay! Now stop lying!"

 

"You stop lying! You're just deflecting everything I'm saying! I'm telling you I like guys and you refuse to listen! Just listen dad!"

 

They both fall silent.

 

"Get out. I won't be yelled at in my own home. And since you're such a grown up this won't be a problem for you."

 

Mary looks hesitantly at both of them.

 

"John, stop this. Stop it now!"

 

She yells and both of them go wide eyed.

 

"I will not have my child disowned John. I won't. Now stop being like that. And Dean, do NOT yell at your father."

 

They both nod, still shocked that she was yelling.

 

"Dean, we're both just a little confused about this. We need time to sort it out. It's a bit of a shock honey."

 

Dean nods and looks at John.

 

"I'm sleeping over at a friend's house anyway. My graduation is tomorrow, I'll see you guys there."

 

"Of course."

 

John says stiffly. Dean goes up to his room and packs some clothes and things. He goes back down stairs and goes to his dad.

 

"Can I have like 20 bucks? I need gas."

 

John looks at him and keeps a stony expression. He hands him 15 and Dean thanks him. He then gets embraced by his mom. She rubs his back and Dean rests his head on her shoulder.

 

"Your father and I will always love you, no matter who you bring home."

 

Dean nods and she gently tucks a 5 dollar bill in his hand when John isn't looking.

 

"See you tomorrow!"

 

Dean smiles at his mom and then leaves. He calls Castiel and says that he is on his way. When he arrives at his boyfriend's house Cas comes out to greet him. He wraps his arms around Dean's neck and kisses him. Dean kisses back but he's still confused.

 

"I missed you."

 

Castiel says as he leads them into his house. Before they go in he whispers to Dean.

 

"My mom isn't going to be home until tomorrow morning, Gabriel will be out tonight too, we'll have the house to ourselves. But while he's still here I'd like to make him as uncomfortable as possible."

 

"Is it necessary?"

 

"Yes."

 

They go in the house and Cas acts like he's horny as hell.  Grabbing Dean's coat collar and kissing him while he slowly ruts against him. Dean's brain goes into a daze. He kisses Castiel back and puts his hand around his waist, and then he snaps back to reality with Gabriel yelling at them.

 

"Don't be so fucking disgusting in front of me!"

 

He yells, Castiel ignores him and makes a whining noise when Dean kisses him. Dean would stop, but Gabriel has been a dick, and if Cas wanted to gross him out, he'd help. He groans a little and Gabriel has had enough.

 

"I'm leaving early."

 

They both continue to kiss and ignore him.

 

"I'll be back by 3."

 

More kissing and he leaves. Castiel backs up but Dean doesn't let him go far. He wraps his arm around Castiel's waist and brings him close. And this time he really kisses Cas. Tongue and all. But he is still a bit submissive, he wants Cas, and he knows it, ever since this morning he's been aching for it. And Castiel can tell.

 

"Are you sure?"

 

Castiel says politely.

 

"Of fucking course."

 

Dean growls as they start to go upstairs. Slowly but surely, not breaking their kiss until they reach Castiel's room. They topple onto the bed and Cas slips his hands under Dean's shirt. He touches Dean's chest, caresses his nipples, makes Dean moan. 

 

"I need you now Castiel." Dean says desperately.

 

"Okay Dean, but, it may hurt a little, if you want-" Cas starts.

 

"Cas, I want you, I want you to fuck me." Dean says, he looks up at Castiel nervously still. But he knows he wants this. They start on eachothers clothes, Dean's shirt first, Castiel's pants, Dean's pants, Castiel's shirt, until they're just in their underwear.

 

"Cas. Please." Dean says, completely hard and ready for Cas. His boyfriend listens and grabs some lube before returning to the bed and taking off Dean's underwear slowly.

"Listen, if it hurts too much, tell me, I don't want you to be uncomfortable." Dean nods at Cas and then Cas grabs some pillows. He puts them under Dean's low back so his hips are off of the bed. He gently starts to kiss down Dean's stomach, he puts lube on one of his fingers and slips it under Dean.

"I need you to stay relaxed okay?" Cas says as he looks up at his boyfriend. Dean nods again and whimpers as Castiel kisses his hip bone. Cas slowly pushes in the first finger. Dean swallows a cry and clenches his teeth.

" _F-fuck."_ He lets out. Castiel gently kisses around his groin as he starts to push in the finger all the way. Dean moves away from Castiel's finger subconsciously.

" _Ah!"_ He exclaims. 

"Dean, if you want me to stop-"

"No, I'm just, not used to it." Dean says forcing his body to stay still while Castiel starts to thrust his finger.

" _Ah, ah, ah!"_ Dean shuts his eyes and grips the sheets.

"Relax babe." Castiel says soothingly. Dean listens and breathes deeply. Castiel thrusts his finger and teasingly licks Dean's balls. He gets his first moan out of Dean since they started when he does that so he gently sucks on one while he fingers him. Once Dean is open enough for one finger Cas lubes up his fingers again and pushes in two. Dean's eyes shoot open and he yelps in pain. 

"Dean, I don't want to hurt you. Please, if it hurts tell me to stop." Castiel says as he looks up at Dean worriedly.

"Of course it fucking hurts. I just gotta get used to it." 

"Dean, this is supposed to feel good." 

"It does man. It totally does, but, I've been practically straight for years. I never really imagined this happening. Gimme a break." Dean says with a convincing smile. Castiel pushes in the two fingers again and Dean hisses. He starts to breathe and Castiel slowly starts to thrust. Kissing and licking Dean's cock as he does his best to be gentle. Once he's been thrusting for a while he crooks his fingers to find that spot inside of Dean. He knows he's touched it when Dean moans loudly and his hips buck off the bed.

" _Ohmygodwhatwasthatdoitagainplease."_ Dean says almost too quickly to understand. Castiel does as Dean says and thrusts his fingers, rubbing against that spot with each thrust.

" _Oh fuck Cas. It feels **so** good." _ Dean moans as he bites his lip. The stretch still hurts but now pleasure has take over and he can't get enough. He moans and (will never admit it) whimpers. Castiel reaches a hand down to himself and palms his erection, it's getting increasingly hard to focus on making Dean comfortable when all he wants to do is fuck him into the mattress. He adds another finger and Dean lets out a spew of profanities. When Castiel starts to thrust those Dean  moans. Really moans. He's extremely vocal.

"I need you now. Now Cas. Please." Dean pleads looking down at Castiel with wanting eyes.

"I don't know if-" Castiel starts, still idly thrusting his fingers and touching himself.

"Cas. I've waited, _oh fuck!,_ so long, _ah!,_ now, please, I'm ready, I fucking want you now. " Castiel moans, surprised at how dominant Dean can be even when he's grinding himself on Castiel's fingers.

"Okay, god Dean, eager much." Cas says with a chuckle. 

"Don't patronize when you're about to fuck me. I've been waiting years Cas. I'm ready." Dean moans and reaches to his erection, stroking it to get some of the edge off. It's been almost 20 minutes and it's killing him. Cas takes of his underwear puts on a condom and Dean whines.

"Why do you need to do that. We're both clean, c'mon." Dean says.

"I'm not risking anything Dean. We've both been with different people. Once we've been together a while I'll lose the condom, but for now, this is what you're getting."

"Cas I want to feel you. Please. Please Cas." Dean begs slowly stroking his cock and moaning quietly.

"Dean." Cas says slicking his erection with lube.

"Castiel, I'm begging you." Dean says.

"No." Cas says, trying to hold his stance. Dean sits up and puts his hands on Castiel's hips. He kisses his boyfriend and slowly takes off the condom.

"I can't believe you." Cas says with a laugh. "You know those things cost money."

"I know, you don't have to spend anymore money on them." Dean says as he gently caresses Cas' crotch. 

"Why can't you just deal with the condom?" Cas says, as they kiss sloppily, with desire and want.

"Because your dick is going to feel great." Dean says, he nibble Castiel's lip and moans quietly. 

"Stop making it sound like a good thing. Unprotected sex, that's not good."

"It's technically illegal too, I'm just a risk taker." Dean says with a smirk. Castiel can't take him anymore and he pushes Dean back on the pillows. 

"Will you shut up if I fuck you?" Cas says, surprised at how not nervous Dean is anymore.

"Maybe, it's worth a shot." Dean says with a smile, spreading his legs and lifting his hips. Castiel lines up and slicks his erection with lube.

"Dean. Are you positive?"

"I'm sure Castiel." Dean says. Castiel pushes into Dean's tight hole. And god does he feel good. He breathes heavily and pushes as far as he can. Dean moans loudly as his boyfriend pushes in. It hurts, but it feels great at the same time. He writhes in pleasure and grips Castiel's side. Cas starts to thrust now, pushing in completely before slowly pulling almost all the way out. Dean clenches his teeth and clutches Cas' side so tightly he knows he'll leave bruises, but Cas doesn't seem to mind. Dean looks up at Cas to see his eyes closed, slowly thrusting, biting his bottom lip. 

"More Cas, please." Dean begs, wanting Cas to hit that spot. Cas obeys and pushes harder. Dean gasps in pleasure, his breath starts to go faster and he can't believe how great Cas feels inside of him. They continue like this for a while. Cas can't stop touching Dean. He can't stop caressing his thighs. Stroking his cock. Holding his hips. Castiel loves how great this feels but he needs to come. He needs to have some sort of release. Something he's wanted for so long. 

He starts to go faster. Making sure to hit that spot inside of his boyfriend. He slowly strokes Dean as he starts to feel his orgasm coming. He moans quietly as his hips jerk sporadically, fucking into Dean hard. Dean digs his nails into his boyfriend as he comes into Castiel's palm. He clenches around Cas' cock and spurts his load all over Castiel's hand. Cas comes shortly after. Filling Dean up completely. He thrusts a few last times, milking everything he has out of him. When he's done he collapses on top of Dean. He pulls out and whimpers as he curls up on Dean's chest.

"Dean, that was, oh my god." He says in a whisper.

"I know Cas, I know." Dean says as he closes his eyes and wraps his arms around Cas. His Cas.

"I love you." Dean says quickly.

"I know." Castiel replies with a tired smile.

"I'm sorry, I know I'm shit at this. I just said I love you and we've been dating for a few days." Dean says with a chuckle.

"Dean, it doesn't matter when you say it. It matters if you mean it. And I know you do." Cas says, laying on his boyfriends chest. Dean closes his eyes, arms wrapped around Cas. And for once he feels good. Really good. He doesn't care that his dad is homophobic, or that he has no idea what he's doing with his life. He has Cas, and that's all he needs right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! Sorry for the abrupt ending.

**Author's Note:**

> More to come soon. Let me know what you think so far!


End file.
